Misunderstandings
by JM
Summary: Mimi's been forced to visit her family to spend a two-month vacation in Wisconsin. But when she decided to bring a friend along, things started to get a little out of hand.
1. Assumptions

Misunderstandings

Part 1: Assumptions

AN: Hey guys! I just felt like writing and I really hope you'll like it. it has been quite a while since I last update something. Oh, ' Girl of my Dreams' had already been updated, so if you guys want to read, please go ahead. This is another AU from me! It's another romance. So sue me! I'm a sucker for romance. Before I forget to mention, there might be some words here that I just hate to use. You know what I'm talking about, right? I have to use those in here because they… well, they fit. They're not that bad, I hope. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters does belong to me people. *evil laughter*

Okay, I see I'm not fooling anybody. I don't own a thing, okay? Please don't sue me. And, this story was loosely based on a Filipino movie. I don't own that either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She lay motionless on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. One would think that a thousand thoughts were trying to invade her mind all at once by the way her face would change expression, ever so often. Another might say she's just troubled, which is a much more appropriate description of her feelings. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was about to close her eyes when a rather annoyed voice broke through the silence that enveloped her like a blanket.

She blinked. Once. Twice. 

" Hello! I've been talking to myself here! Would you mind listening to my boring story? I would be eternally grateful if you would," the voice asked.

The woman chuckled at the sardonic tone in her friend's voice. She sat up on her bed. She faced her friend just to see him looking worried. Frowning, she turned her head sideways slightly. 

" What's wrong Yamato?" she asked, getting worried as well.

He shook his head, making the tangled mop he called hair, fell on his face. 

" Nothing. It's just that… you seemed troubled. Anything wrong?"  
She sighed. " Yes."

That was it. She didn't bother to elaborate. A simple yes was all she said.

A one-word answer did not suit Yamato at all. Oh no, not Yamato Ishida. After all, they are talking about his friend, Mimi Kamiya. The only person who never seemed to have any problems. At least, that's what he's observed about her personality so far.

' After all, I have known her for only three months. But here I am, sitting in her bedroom like we've been friends since we were one.'

Yamato continued to stare at Mimi. ' Well, let's see. Chestnut hair, light brown eyes, heart-shaped face, cute little nose, and tiny lips. I guess she is sort of attractive. No wonder the guys at work call her a 'hottie'. But what would I know? I am a homosexual being.'  
He made a gesture with his hands, telling her to continue.   
After a long sigh, she replied, " My mother is forcing me to come back home this summer."

" In Wisconsin?" he asked, rather surprised.

Mimi just nodded. For someone who's been away from home for six months, she didn't sound nor look like she's pleased about the trip.

" Honey, what's the big deal? You should be happy!"

" You don't understand. Michael will be there!" she almost screamed.

Yamato thought about the name for a few moments. 

" Let's see, he's the ex-boyfriend right?"

" Yes! That's the reason I don't want to go to this trip in the first place. But my mom said I'm being unreasonable," she sighed. 

Yamato reached out and took her hands in his. She smiled sadly at him.

" Look, it'll be fun! Be thankful you have plans this summer. I'm stuck here all by myself," he told her, trying to cheer her up.

This made her smile. They had met only about three months ago, after Yamato moved next door, but he seemed to know her more than her siblings do! His manners surpass those boys who were actually _straight_. He's polite, humorous, and a real gentleman. Well, at least, that's her opinion.

She decided to take a shower. A long, hot shower will be very soothing. She told Yamato to wait for her. Then, after she's done, they'll grab some lunch. As she was about to exit the bedroom, she suddenly whirled around to face him.

He already have his hands on one of her magazines. 

" Why don't you come with me Matt? You know. When I go to Wisconsin," she asked.

Yamato eyed her strangely. ' Is she insane?' was his first thought.

" Are you insane?" he asked incredulously. 

Mimi's eyebrows furrowed. " Umm… What do you mean?"

Yamato sighed. " I mean, have you gone nuts? There's no way. I can't take your offer."

Mimi growled. " Come on Matt! You're suppose to be my friend!" she whined.

" No way, no how Mimi Kamiya. What will your parents think if they find out you have a homosexual neighbor. Who, may I add, spend more time in your bedroom with you than in his own house," he added.

" Yamato Ishida," she whispered dangerously, " you are coming with me. Please! You just have to go Matt! You have to!"

He still refused. That was when Mimi lost it. In a blink of an eye, Yamato saw her kneeling in front of him like those guys do on television when they're proposing. 

" Please Yamato. You said it yourself. You're going to be stuck here all summer by yourself. But if you'd rather spend the summer here, that's up to you. All I'm asking you is consider the offer. So, you staying or going?"  
He thought about this for a minute, weighing all the positive and negative things that might occur during this vacation.

" Well, it's not like I'm planning on visiting my parents this summer. They're in Africa, enjoying the wild," he confessed with a sigh.

Mimi's eyes brighten up immediately. " You see? This is your chance to enjoy yourself," she pointed out. " Look, we're both tired of just plain working everyday. Summer's the only time we can really have fun!"

" Well, if it makes you happy, I will," Matt finally surrendered.

A wide, triumphant grin spread across Mimi's face. She attacked Yamato with a big bear hug and squealed, " Thank you so much Matt!"

When she finally gained her composure, she turned around once again and headed for the bathroom.

" Wait," called out Yamato, just before Mimi disappeared. " What about Michael?"

With that happy grin still plastered on her face, Mimi replied cheerfully, " The heck with Michael! This is going to be the best summer ever. And nobody will stand in our way!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Will you stop fidgeting!" Mimi hissed as they exited the airport. The bright summer sun glowed brightly above their heads. A warm breeze blew gently at their hair.

" First of all Princess, I really think we should have called them first to let them know you're coming, along with a homosexual companion," Yamato hissed back.

" Shut up! Do you want all of Milwaukee to know that?!"

" Second of all," Matt continued, pretending not to hear Mimi, " it is way too hot out here to wait for a cab. If you called them, like we should've done, we wouldn't be out here frying in the sun."

Mimi sighed exasperated. " If you'd rather walk that'll be totally fine with me."

" Walk? You want me to walk five blocks to your home with these? I don't think so, sister. Besides, I don't know where your house is." 

He looked down at the two duffel bag containing their clothes. Just two duffels bags!

Mimi turned away from him, making her hair fly about her in the process.

" I thought so. Taxi!"

" You better have an air-conditioning," grumbled Yamato, as he followed Mimi towards the cab she had summoned.

*****************************

Ding-dong! Mimi pressed the doorbell of their house for the fifth time and still no answer.

" Are you sure that they're home? I told you we should've called first."

" Yes, I know they're home. My mom barely leaves the house!" the brunette answered, sounding annoyed.

She pressed the doorbell one more time. When she received no answer, she started to stomp her foot like a little child. Yamato just shook his head.

" Look, don't you have a key or something?"

Mimi turned and faced him and raised her eyebrow. 

" Matt, I live in New York," she retorted, with a tone in her voice that seems to say ' isn't it obvious that I don't?'

" Girl, let Yamato The Great handle this," he said, left hand sitting comfortably on his hips. Setting his duffel bag on the floor, he took Mimi's place by the doorbell. Yamato barely touched the doorbell when the front door burst open. He turned around and faced Mimi, his face beaming with pride.

" Ah! My dear girl! What a surprised!" A woman in her mid-fifties greeted by the door. She held the doorway open for Mimi and Yamato. 

" Mom!" cried Mimi as she flung herself in her mother's arms.

" Why didn't you call? We could have picked you up." 

" Well, I wanted to surprise you!" Mimi stated enthusiastically. " Oh! I almost forgot! Mom, this is Yamato Ishida, my friend from New York," she introduced, pulling Matt beside her.

" Well, it's nice to-" Mrs. Kamiya was cut off by a loud shriek coming from the living room.

" Mimi! Oh, my gosh! Meems!" a female voice cried.

" Yolie! My gosh! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked as she welcomed a woman in her early-twenties in a warm embrace.

" Oh, I miss you so much! I can't believe it! You were just in time."

" In time for what?" Mimi queried.

" Yolie dear, let's talk about that inside, shall we?" Mimi's mother suggested.

" Oh, of course Aunt Irene. Come on!" the woman named Yolie started dragging Mimi to wards the living room.

" Hold on," Mimi said as she halt to a stop. " I want you to meet Yamato first. Matt, this is my cousin Miyako Kino (AN: Sorry, I forgot Yolie's last name!). Yolie, this is-"

" Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even notice you!" Yolie apologized, blushing slightly. She didn't seem to hear Mimi at all as she extended her hand to him. " Miyako Kino," she informed as he shook her hand. " And you are?"

" Yamato. Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt," he said, flashing her a friendly smile. 

" Well? What are we waiting for? Let's continue our introductions inside," Mrs. Kamiya told them.

" Oh yeah! I can't wait for you to meet Koushiro!"

Matt and Mimi picked up their luggage and followed Yolie and Mrs. Kamiya inside the house.

" Mimi, I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Yolie always this… hyper?" Yamato asked uncertainly.

Mimi giggled softly. " No. She's just surprise I guess. But with Yolie, you can never tell," she whispered.

" Hey mom? Who was at the door?" a sleepy, feminine voice inquired. The voice seemed to be coming from upstairs.

" Kari? Is that you?" Mimi answered for her mother.

" Mimi?" Kari, recognizing the voice, ran downstairs to meet her older sister face to face. " Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" she laughed. " Oh! Why didn't you call?"

" Duh!" Mimi replied, lightly knocking on Kari's head and smiling down at her baby sister lovingly. " To surprise you! So, don't I get a hug from you too?"

Kari who was still standing gaping at Mimi giggled and threw her arms around her. " Welcome back sis," she said.

Mimi hugged her tightly. " Thanks," she whispered. " Oh, I want you to meet Yamato-"

" Mimi's boyfriend," Yolie cut in.

" Wha-" both Matt and Mimi started to say.

" That's great!" Kari cried. " Hikari Takaishi, Mimi's younger sister," she informed Yamato as she held out her hand for him.

Matt took it and replied, " Yamato Ishida. But I'm-"  
" Hey, what's going on? Mimi? Is that you?" a blonde haired boy who had just exited the kitchen queried. He was the exact splitting image of Yamato, who unfortunately did not notice. 

" Oh my! T.K.?" Mimi asked incredulously. Seeing her brother-in-law made her forget about Yolie's statement. 

He moved away from the doorway that led to the kitchen and towards Mimi. He smiled warmly at her and took her in a warm embrace. 

" I'm so glad you're back."

" You taking proper care of my little sister?" she asked with feigned seriousness.

" Of course!"

" Hey honey, meet Yamato Ishida here." Kari pointed at Matt, who was still stunned by Yolie's previous remark. " Mimi's boyfriend," Hikari added.

" Really?! Ha! Hello! Takeru Takaishi, Kari's husband," he said, glancing at Yamato and back to Mimi. Takeru strolled over and offered his hand to Yamato who took it.

He smiled politely. " Hi, but I'm not-"

" Everybody, let's have lunch," Mrs. Kamiya, who slipped unnoticed in the kitchen, called out, interrupting Yamato once again.

" Yeah, I'm starving!" Yolie agreed.

All three of them started for the kitchen, while Mimi and Yamato stood still on their position.

Kari turned around to them and said, " Hey, aren't you guys coming?"

" Yeah, but we're no-," Yamato started.

" Oh right! You want to change first. We'll wait," interrupted Kari. She pushed her smooth, brown hair behind her ears.

" No, that's not-," Mimi protested.

" We'll see you guys later." 

She smiled at both of them. And as she whirled around to go to the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice the glittering diamond ring on Mimi's ring finger.

*****************************************************

They went upstairs in complete silence. They finally reached Mimi's old room, which was all the way to the end of the hall to the left. When she opened the door, a bright pink colored room greeted them. Yamato couldn't help staring at it with wide eyes. He gawk at the room unmoving and in complete horror.

" Impressed?" Mimi, who apparently witnessed this, questioned sarcastically. She opened the door a little wider and slip inside.

" This is your room?" he inquired as he followed her inside.

" Was," she corrected. " So sue me! I was crazy with pink when I was little."

" But not anymore?" he asked. He placed his duffel bag on the floor and looked around. 

" It's still my favorite color."

Yamato shook his head, smiling. " That's… sad."

" Hey!" Mimi cried, offended by his remark.

" I may be gay, but I'm not crazy about this color. I mean, pink?!" he laughed.

She glared at him, which caused Matt to laugh harder.

" Now, what just happened downstairs?" Yamato questioned. He followed Mimi's example and placed his stiff body on the mattress, which luckily, is covered in white sheets not pink.

" You're asking the wrong person," answered Mimi. She closed her eyes for a minute.

" Well, they've got it all wrong. I mean you and me? A princess and a homosexual guy in a relationship more than friends?"

" You got that right," she said. She slowly opened her eyes and got out of bed. " And I'm not a princess."  
" You sure act like one."  
" I do not!" she protested.

" Well, you know we have to tell them," Yamato said as he too sat up on the bed.  
" Of course! Turn around, I'm gonna get change." Mimi ordered as she opened her duffel bag.

" What? You don't want me to get out?"

Mimi sighed. " First of all, I don't want you to head on downstairs and announce it to everyone that you're gay. Without me," she added. " Second of all, you have to put your clothes in the cabinet," she replied.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. " I can do that later. That's such a lame excuse Mimi. But wait, you mean we both have to sleep in the same room?"

" We don't have any guest rooms. And with Yolie here, she probably got the extra one. Besides, you're gay. You don't have the slightest attraction towards girls, so why leave the room?"

" Rub it in, why don't you?"

Mimi giggled.

" Fine," Matt sighed as he turned around. 

Mimi took out a light pink tank top and a white skirt.

" You know, just out of curiosity," she started to say.  
" Yeah?"

" Well, have you ever… umm… slept with another…" She let her question trailed off.

" What?! You really think _I_ would sleep with another homosexual guy! I don't even have a boyfriend, do you think I would do such thing!" he exclaimed. Obviously he was a little more than shock about this assumption. He turned around to face a half-naked Mimi.

" Ahh!" they both screamed. Yamato and Mimi both blushed furiously. Never in his 24 years that he saw a half-naked girl before.

' Oh god! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!' he thought as he continue to stare at her. He had actually forgot to turn around, or rather _can't _turn around.

' At least she's got-'

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. 

Yamato never got the chance to turn around because the second the intruder burst inside the room and started to say, " Mimi! I just-" he was cut short by Mimi's terrified scream.

" Ahh!" 

Yamato ran towards Mimi and wrap his muscular arms around her, trying to cover her body from the stranger's eyes.

" What the hell… (_)" the stranger whispered, staring at them wide eyed.

Mimi, who was still wrapped in Yamato's embrace, looked over his shoulder to see who had dared enter her room without knocking.

" Taichi! You never change! Knock before you enter!" she shouted furiously.

" What is this?!" the man named Taichi, roared. 

" Tai, I would really appreciate it if you would let me finish dressing up before explaining."

" Uh… sure Meems," he said uncertainly, eyeing Yamato suspiciously as he slowly closed the door behind him.

When they heard the door clicked shut, Yamato looked down at Mimi who had rested her head on his chest. Suddenly, he heard her giggling. He smiled and started to chuckle as well. 

" Oh my gosh," Mimi sighed. " Some welcome."

" Heh. I cannot believe that just happened," Yamato chuckled.

Mimi looked up at Yamato and smiled. " First your family assumed you're in a relationship with a guy, who," she paused, " is actually a homosexual being. Then your older brother decided to walk in on you while you were half-naked. Can things get any worse?"

He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, arms still around her bare shoulders. " Oh, let's see. Nope. No, it can't get any worst than being stuck in a pink room all summer with a spoiled brat princess," Yamato teased.

Mimi punched him in the chest playfully. " I'm not spoiled," she pouted. 

" Sure you are!"

" You know," Mimi started to say, noticing that she's still half-naked and Yamato still has his arms around her. " I think I should finish dressing up now."  
" Umm… yeah," Matt replied, a tint of red once again staining his cheeks. He reluctantly pulled his arms away and busied himself by searching for a more comfortable outfit in his bag. 

' I've got to admit, it feels… nice holding her in my arms. Wait a minute! Where did that come from?' he thought. 

" Can we go shopping tomorrow? I brought a few clothes and since we're staying here for two months, I figure I can use some new outfits," Yamato stated.

" Uh, sure," Mimi answered as she put on her skirt. " You gonna change?"

" Yeah," he answered as he turned around and faced Mimi. His breath was caught in his throat by the sight of her. She was wearing a light pink tank top, white skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and white sandals. Sure she's not wearing anything special, but there was something about the way she looked that made his heart skip a beat.

" Hey, I need to go to the bathroom," Mimi informed him. Yamato snapped out of his reverie and nodded in reply. " I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

He just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai practically ran downstairs to inform the rest of them about what he saw.

" You know, now that I think about it, he does kinda look like you honey," Tai heard Kari talking.

" You think so?" T. K. questioned.

" Is he nice?" Tai would recognize that voice anywhere. It was his wife, Sora. 

" Well, I haven't really spoken to him," T.K.'s voice can be heard in the kitchen.

" But he seems nice," Kari said.

" And polite," Miyako added.

" What's going on? I just saw Mimi with a _guy_ in her room! What the heck's going on?" Tai burst out as he rushed inside the kitchen.

" Hey sweetie. Kari and the others were just telling me about Mimi's boyfriend, Yamato," Sora informed. She stood up from her chair and lead Tai to his seat. 

" Oh, that's Mimi's boyfriend Yamato. They're probably getting dress, " T. K., answering Tai's question.

" Dressing together?" Tai questioned. He's a little overprotective of his two sisters, being the oldest. 

To tell the truth, he wasn't very happy when Kari and Takeru announced their engagement last spring. They got married two months before Christmas when Hikari was 21 and T. K. had just turned 23. 

" Isn't he handsome?" Yolie asked with that dreamy look in her eyes.

" Much handsome than me Love?" a rather deep voice with an English accent inquired. The voice came from a red headed man leaning against the doorframe.

" Koushiro, you know how I hate that accent. And where have you been anyway?"   
" I thought you love my accent? Sup guys?" he nodded to Tai and the others smiling, accent gone.

He strolled towards Yolie and gave her a kiss in the cheek. 

" I was upstairs, finishing up some business. My colleague, Jyou asked me to finish up some of his work. He told me that he might not make it to the wedding if he doesn't finish all his tasks."

" So in other words, you decided to be the noble man you are and volunteered."

" Yeah."

" Oh, that's what I love about you," Miyako cooed.

" Is this how we acted when we were engaged?" Takeru whispered.

Kari giggled. " I think we were worst."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They found Mimi's whole family, her mom, dad, Kari and Takeru, Tai and a girl with reddish brown hair beside him, and Miyako with a red headed man in his early twenties, eating and chatting happily when they arrived in the dining room (AN: Talk about run-ons ^_^!). Mimi's father greeted her with a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tai gave his sister a warm embrace as well, and so did his wife, Sora. 

The red headed man who was sitting with Yolie turned out to be her fiancé, Koushiro. All the introductions were made, again the rest of the family being informed Yamato being Mimi's boyfriend. Both Matt and Mimi had tried countless times to tell them they've got it all wrong, but each time they do, they're always interrupted.

" So tell us Meems. Why didn't you tell us about your boyfriend?" Tai asked.  
" He's-"

" Tai, she doesn't need to tell us everything you know," Sora reasoned.

" Alright, that's it," Mimi whispered to her friend. " I'm going to tell them right now."

And before Yamato got the chance to protest, Mimi had announced, " Everybody, we have to tell you something."

The whole table turned their attention to her.

" I know," Kari said, now attracting their attention.

Mimi, surprised of course, looked at her and asked, " You do?"

Kari smiled. " Of course! You guys are engage, right?"

" What?!" Obviously, this came from Tai.

" Oh my gosh!" both Sora and Yolie squealed.

" That's so wonderful honey."

" Well, it's about time!"

" Congratulations," Koushiro said as he shook Yamato's hand.

You can say that Mimi and Matt was more confused than ever. Well, who wouldn't be?

" The whole deal with having a boyfriend, I don't mind. But this?!" Tai exploded.

" Taichi Kamiya. You are overreacting about this whole thing! Come on. Aren't you happy that your sister's getting married?" Sora asked.

" They wanted to surprise us! Isn't that wonderful honey? Mrs. Kamiya smiled at her husband.

" It sure is."

Mimi and Yamato, who had stayed silent the entire time, just stared at each other in horror.

To be Continue…

*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I was going to make this a one part story, but, I couldn't resist leaving you guys hanging! And it'll be way too long if it's only one-part. Umm… the idea of Yamato being gay and being Mimi's boyfriend, I got from the movie. The rest of the story I made up. Sorry for any errors. English is not my first language, so pardon me. 

BYE AND GOD BLESS!

~angel joy87~


	2. Troubles

Misunderstanding

Part 2: Troubles

AN: Finally here's chapter 2. Hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon unfortunately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I need to go to my room," Mimi blurted out as she flew out the dining room and up the stairs. Yamato followed her, worried of what she might do.

Reaching her room, Mimi threw herself on the bed and sighed heavily. 

' I don't believe this,' she thought miserably. ' First they assume I have a boyfriend, and now they think I'm engaged?!'

" Are you okay Mimi?" Yamato asked gently while he entered the room. He was relieved to see her still alive. He was afraid that her family went way too far now and Mimi might suddenly snap. He sat down on the bed, facing her. Worry etched on his face. 

" No," she replied glumly. " First day of my return and this?" She made a gesture with her hands, her face unhappy as ever.

" Where did Kari get the idea that we're engaged anyway?" 

Yamato hid a small smile.

" I have no idea how their minds function. Every time we try to tell them the real deal, they either interrupt or assume without even asking!"

Yamato smiled gently at his 'fiancé' and rub her back gently. 

" I'm sure it'll all work out," he told her reassuringly. 

" I sure hope so," Mimi sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Wow! I still can't believe that Mimi's engaged!" Tai said. He and his wife Sora, along with Kari, T.K., Miyako, and Koushiro were sitting in the living room. Eight hours had already passed and still Yamato and Mimi remained hidden in their room. The sun was already setting.

" Why can't you believe? Mimi's pretty, sweet, have a great sense of humor," Takeru came to his sister-in-law's defense. " Every guy would want her."

" I can't believe because she's not the kind of girl who'll get engaged in a short time. Why, when she left here after Christmas, she and Michael had just broken up," he reasoned. " And besides, you know how much she hated commitment ever since that break-up."

" Calm down Tai," Sora said soothingly. " There's no need to get so worked up over this."

" Brotherly love. You are just way over-protective Tai. Remember that Mimi is not a little girl anymore, who needs protection all the time. Like Kari. You have to let her make her own decisions sometimes," Miyako joined in their conversation. 

Tai ran his fingers through his silky, brown hair and sighed. After a few minutes of silence, he and Sora bid the others goodbye and went home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari lay on her husband's arms contentedly (AN: Oh please do not even think it!). Takeru, eyes closed, fiddled with Kari's hair unconsciously. 

" I'm really glad Mimi's found Yamato, aren't you honey?"

" Yes, I'm very happy that she finally found someone who loves her. What was the name of that ex-boyfriend of hers?" Takeru whispered. He felt sleep pulling him out of his consciousness.

Kari yawned before answering, " His name's Michael honey. Michael."

" Right," he whispered, and finally drifted into sleep.

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora exited the bathroom that was connected to their room. She climbed on their large mattress where her husband lay with his arms underneath his head. By the look on his face, it was easy to tell that he's worried about something. Tai's expression was a mixture of anger and worry. Sora sighed. She knew exactly what he's thinking about. The sudden engagement of Yamato and Mimi really took him by surprise. He knows exactly how heartbroken Mimi was ever since her break-up with Michael.

" You worry too much," she teased Tai, who obviously did not acknowledged his wife's presence until now.

He sat up, smiled, and kissed Sora lightly on the lips before laying back on the bed. She placed herself beside Tai and closed her tired eyes. 

" Look, Yamato seems to be an okay guy. Sure you didn't know him like Takeru, but it'll all work out. I'm sure of it."

" I just don't want her to be hurt," he answered warily. 

" Oh honey," she whispered as she sat up and looked at him " I can understand how you feel. But she seems happy now. That's what matters, right?"  
" I just hope he doesn't break her heart as well."

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Mimi woke up in Matt's arms, which didn't surprise her at all. The events the night before entered her mind and she groaned. She looked at her alarm clock which says that it's only 5: 54 in the morning. 

She slowly got out of bed and tiptoed towards the bathroom so she won't disturb Yamato or the others. She splashed cold water on her face to make herself wake up, then brushed her teeth. After running her hair brush through her shoulder length mane, she went out the bathroom just to meet Yamato.

" Morning," she whispered and smiled up at him. 

" Morning girlfriend," he whispered back.

She nodded at him and entered her room which is right outside the bathroom. She rummage through her duffel bag which still held her clothes. Finally finding a pair of white jogging pants and sweatshirt, she quickly took off her outfit from yesterday and put on the new ones, before Yamato decided to pull a Taichi on her as well and barge in the room while she's half naked. Fortunately, Yamato walked in the room after she was done. Like Mimi, he too went straight for his pack and took out a pair blue jogging pants and sweatshirt.

" Want me to wait for you?" Mimi asked as she tied her shoelace. 

" Sure," he smiled at her. " That'd be great."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" So, what do you have planned for today?" Yamato panted. They were jogging through Milwaukee City Park (AN: I just made that up.) together. Yamato's blonde hair, without gel, fell on his damp forehead. Sweat ran down the side of his flushed face.

" I thought we're going shopping today," she respond between breaths. Mimi was in no better condition than Matt is. Her mahogany curls that was up in a bun came somewhat loose and a few tresses clung on her forehead. The front of her sweatshirt was soaked with sweat like Yamato's, only it wasn't as noticeable as his. 

" Yeah well, I mean after that. What are you planning to do?"

" Uh… we could watch a movie or something," she answered. " 'Atlantis' is already playing."

" Atlantis?!" he laughed. " You have got to be kidding me! That's a kiddy movie."

" Well, I want to see it," she retorted stubbornly. " If you don't want to watch, then don't go."

" Whatever."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi dragged Yamato inside Boston store where she was hoping to find some more new outfit to add to her collection. They've been in the mall for four hours, but all he have manage to buy is a pair of khaki jeans. Mimi on the other hand, had already bought a swimsuit, tank tops, bellbottom pants, and a pair of pink sandals. He sighed as hey enter the store.

" Mimi, we're here to buy some new clothes for _me_, not you. Or have you forgotten?" he whined.

__

Mimi turned around and faced him_. _" Oh. I guess I did forget about that. But I just have to check this out!" she said, holding up a dress that caught her attention. " It won't take long Yamato, I promise."

He sighed. " Fine. But after this, no more!"

Mimi smiled gratefully at him and headed towards the fitting room. Yamato waited outside looking at the variety of clothes. He turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Behind him stood Mimi. Her shapely body was wrapped with silk, light blue dress that reached her ankles. The dress was only held up with thin spaghetti straps. Mimi turned around to show him the back and turned around to face him once again. The dress lack of decoration, but it looked grand on Mimi. (AN: I'm not really good at describing.)

" What do you think?" Mimi questioned excitedly. Matt tried to hide his amazement and struggled to look nonchalant. He turned away from her reluctantly and said, " It looks great."

" You think I should buy it?"

" I don't see why not." 

" Well," she hesitated. " It cost $100.95, and I only have $89 dollars left. You know how I hate using my credit cards."

Yamato turned round to face her again. 

" Why don't I pay for that? Then you could pay me back when we come home," he told her.

Mimi's face suddenly lit up. " You would?"

" Sure. Anything for my beloved fiancé," he teased.

" Oh, don't remind me," she groaned.

Yamato chuckled as Mimi went back inside the dressing room.

J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J *J 

Mimi clung on to Yamato's arm happily as they head out the food court. They had just finished eating dinner and was on their way to the movies. As they turned to a corner, Mimi bump into someone.

" Oh!" Mimi gasped.

" Excuse me," said the stranger. Mimi looked up to see who it was. 

First she saw a head with white blonde hair, then a face with clear blue eyes.

" Michael?"

" Mimi?" they said at the same time.

" Umm… hi Michael," Mimi greeted, her voice squeaky. She cleared her throat.

" Hello Mimi," the man named Michael replied. " H-how are you?"

" Uh, I'm great," she answered, grateful that she's not the only one who's nervous. " This is my friend Yamato."

Michael held out his hand and smiled at Matt. 

" Nice to meet you. Michael Thompson," he said. 

Matt took his hand and shook it lightly. ' So this is Michael.' 

" Yamato Ishida."

Michael gestured for somebody behind his back and a woman, about 25 years of age, came up to Michael.

" This is Harmony Scott. My girlfriend."

Mimi's face fell, but she quickly plastered on a friendly smile before Michael had the chance to catch her expression. Yamato, however, was looking at her in the corner of his eyes so he saw it. He felt a sudden feeling of jealousy, but just shrugged it of.

" Hi," Mimi said as she shook Harmony's hand. " Mimi Tachikawa."

" Hello."

Yamato held out his hand and introduced himself. " Yamato Ishida."

" It's very nice to meet both of you."

" Well, we have to go," Mimi suddenly interrupted. 

" Ditto," replied Michael. " It was really nice seeing you again Mimi."

" Same here," she answered. Then she and Yamato headed out the mall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" You know, he is kind of attractive," Matt commented as they exited the movie theater.

Mimi burst out laughing. 

" I cannot believe you just said that!"

" Well isn't he?" Yamato asked, cocking an eyebrow as he look at her.

Mimi didn't answer. She didn't have to, as far as Matt is concern. He already know the answer. They walked towards Takeru's car that Mimi had borrowed for today. 

" Let's go to a karaoke bar," Mimi sudden suggested. Yamato looked at her.

" Uh… I don't think so Mimi," he answered uncertainly. " I'm not a gifted singer."

" Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

" No," he said firmly.

" Hmph (?)! Well, we're going!" she blurted out when they had settled in the car.

Not wanting to argue, he placed himself in the passenger's seat and they drove away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi stumbled out of the driver's seat. Yamato rushed over to her to assist her.

" Oh! That guy is the worst," Mimi slurred. They had just came home from the karaoke bar and Mimi was drunk.

" Oh!" she gasped as she tripped. Luckily, Yamato was there to catch her.

He sighed. Without thinking, he carried Mimi upstairs. She didn't object.

' Man she's light,' he thought as he climbed up the stairs.

When they reached Mimi's room, Yamato went straight to the bed. Thinking that she's already asleep, he gently placed her on the mattress. 

" Sleep with me," she whispered into his ear.

Yamato of course was stunned. He stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't say anything. 

Mimi was confused. It took her a couple of minutes to realize what she had just said. She giggled.

" Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Matt! What I meant was I want you to sleep on this bed with me again. I hope you didn't take that the wrong way," she said, blushing. 

' Duh! Of course that's what she meant Ishida!" Yamato gave himself a mental kick.

" Uh… sure Mimi," he replied. " I'm going to clean up a little first. How about you?"

Mimi sighed heavily. " Yeah, that'd be great."

Mimi stared blankly at the ceiling. It was already 2:00 in the morning, but she's still awake. She had tried counting sheep but it didn't work. She kept picturing Michael and that woman, Harmony, together.

She envied Yamato who had fallen asleep instantly the moment they hopped onto bed, and was now snoring slightly. Mimi gazed at Yamato's sleeping form and sighed.

' At least one of us is carefree,' she thought miserably. Mimi returned her gaze back to the ceiling.

' Darn it! Why won't you leave me alone Michael!' her mind screamed. She felt her eyes beginning to water. ' Why won't you leave me alone!'

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, which caused Yamato to wake up. He looked at her worriedly before wrapping his arms around her. 

" What's wrong?" he asked.

Mimi held on to him as she continued to cry. 

" Nothing," she managed to blurt out.

" If nothing's wrong, why are you crying?"

She didn't answer him.

" Is it because your family still think we're engaged?" 

" N-no," she choked out.

" Then what is it?" he questioned, rubbing her back soothingly. 

" M-Michael," she sobbed.

" Shh… it's okay."

" No it's not! He's got a new girlfriend!"

" And you're jealous," Yamato guessed. She nodded. " You still love him, don't you?" 

She nodded once again. 

" Oh Mimi. Don't be like this. He's just a guy. A stupid guy, if you asked me, who threw away a precious relationship with the most perfect girl in the whole world! There'll be plenty of guys that will love you Mimi. You just have to find the right one. And believe me, Michael is not the one."

Matt pulled her away from him to look at her straight in the eyes. He brushed away a few tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

" Thanks Matt," she whispered.

" You're welcome," he answered as he wrap his arms around her once again and kissed her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I know it sucks. I was having a writer's block right now, so it didn't come out as better as I thought it would. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon. Sorry for any errors.

Bye and God Bless!

~angel joy87~ 


End file.
